The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching an electric coil to a printed circuit board.
A known apparatus for attaching an electric coil to a printed circuit board includes a spool for supporting the electric coil and an elongated pin. A portion of the pin is embedded in the spool and the remainder of the elongated pin extends outwardly from the spool. An end of a wire forming the electric coil is terminated on the portion of the pin extending outwardly from the spool. To secure the wire to the pin, the pin is dip soldered after the wire is terminated on the pin. The pin is then inserted through a connection hole in a printed circuit board and is soldered to the printed circuit board. The pin is soldered to the printed circuit board on a side of the printed circuit board opposite the spool.
Attaching the known apparatus to the printed circuit board is very labor intensive and requires handling of the printed circuit board to access the side of the printed circuit board opposite the spool. Many printed circuit boards are damaged during the process of attaching the known apparatus. These damaged printed circuit boards must be scrapped.
An apparatus for attaching an electric coil to a printed circuit board that can reduce the likelihood of damaging the printed circuit board is desirable. It is further desirable for the apparatus to be easily and efficiently manufactured in large quantities.
The present invention is an apparatus for attaching an electric coil to a printed circuit board. The apparatus comprises a spool having a shaft with axially opposite first and second ends. The electric coil is supported on the shaft between the first and second ends. The apparatus further comprises at least one compliant pin having a stem portion and a compliant portion. Part of the stem portion extends into the first end of the shaft of the spool and at least partially along the shaft of the spool. The compliant portion is located on an end of the compliant pin and extends outwardly from the first end of the shaft of the spool for attaching to the printed circuit board.